Gratitude
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: Post Reichenbach. Sherlock leaves Molly's flat in a rush, but forgets to do something. Sherlolly.


**This is my little contribution to the world of Sherlock fanfiction. I'm extremely fond of Sherlolly and thought I'd take a stab at writing it. **  
**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I'm just writing this for fun.**

* * *

Molly Hooper sat on her sofa in shock. He'd finally left. In a frenzied rush, he told her that he was leaving. For how long, he didn't know.

"_Things are being set into motion, Molly Hooper. Soon, I'll be able to return home," Sherlock said as he hastily wrapped his scarf around his neck. It was the one she had given him for Christmas. _

_Without another word, he left the flat in a rush. Molly stood in the middle of her living room, completely stunned. He hadn't even said goodbye._

Six months ago, Molly had helped Sherlock Holmes fake his death. He had been staying with her in her flat ever since. Living with him had been more than a handful, and she wondered how she kept her sanity intact. She turned on her tv in an attempt to erase all the thoughts concerning Sherlock from her mind.

An hour later, Molly Hooper was catching up on the episodes of Downton Abbey that she had missed. Sherlock had sometimes sat and watched with her, but she could never tell if he liked it or not. He never made snarky comments about it, unlike some of the trashy reality tv shows she liked to watch. Halfway through an episode, she heard a knock on her door.

Staring in confusion at her door, she wondered who it could possibly be. It was nearing eleven o'clock at night.

"Molly, it's me," a slightly irritated voice said.

Sherlock.

She tossed the blanket she was using to the side and hurriedly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Well, that was quick," she joked.

"I forgot something," he stated simply. His hands were behind his back and he still hadn't moved into the apartment yet.

"Well, what is it? I could help you look for it?" Molly asked, staring at the man in confusion.

She realized she did that a lot, but really, the man can be impossibly vague at times.

He quickly shook his head, and stared intently at her face. His scrutiny made her uncomfortable. What in heaven's name was wrong with him?

"Sherlock, what's wron-"

She never finished her question for she found Sherlock's lips moulded perfectly against hers. She stood there in shock for a few seconds before realizing that she was in fact, being kissed by _Sherlock Holmes. _Regaining control of her senses,she happily returned the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers. She noticed that his cheeks were a slight shade of pink and he was breathing heavily. She smiled.

"Thank you," he said, his voice even deeper than normal.

The sound of his voice made her toes curl. Blinking, she realized she didn't know what he was thanking her for.

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything," he said, slightly awkward.

Molly looked into his eyes and made a decision. Standing on her tip toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. She poured all of her pent up emotions into it and he kissed her back with the same passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Bedroom," Sherlock muttered into her ear. She felt herself nod against him as he started kissing her neck. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him. Grabbing his hand, she lead him towards her bedroom.

x

Molly woke up alone. She knew this would happen. Sighing, she shifted to her other side and looked at her alarm clock. She groaned when she saw it was six-thirty in the morning. She noticed the little green flashing light on her phone that signaled she had received a text message.

Clutching her bed sheet to her chest, she leaned over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone. Two new messages. She smiled when she saw that they were from Sherlock.

_Thank you, Molly Hooper. _

_-S_

_When this is all over, I'm taking you out to dinner. _

_How does Italian sound?_

_-S_

Molly blushed but couldn't hide the pleased smile off her face. So Sherlock enjoyed last night as much as she had. He asked her out to dinner. She squealed into her pillow.

She had a date with Sherlock Holmes. He better end all this nonsense soon. With that, Molly closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

**A.N: Feedback would be lovely! :)**


End file.
